1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lid locking device and a lid locking mechanism which lock a lid of a vehicle in a closed state by using a rod and, in particular, relates to a lid locking device and a lid locking mechanism for locking a lid which closes an opening of a recessed portion at which innermost side, a fuel filler opening of the vehicle, a power receiving connector and other energy obtaining portions are provided.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as this type of lid locking device, there is known, as shown in FIG. 21, a device in which a rod 2 is pressed by a locking engaging portion 3 which protrudes toward the inside from a lid 1 to come in slide contact therewith in a process of closing the lid 1 of a vehicle, moving backward to an unlocked position and, then, moving forward to a locking position, making an engagement with the locking engaging portion, thereby, locking the lid 1 in a closed state (refer to Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2012-30750 (FIG. 17 (b), for example).
However, in the above-described lid locking device, an outer peripheral portion of the tip face of the rod 2 which is close to the lid 1 is pressed by the locking engaging portion 3, and the rod 2 receives an axial force F derived from pressing force at a position away from the central axis J1. Thus, this causes an increase in linear motion resistance by which the rod 2 is linearly moved to result in an increased resistance on operation of closing the lid 1, which has posed a problem.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-described situation, and an object of which is to provide a lid locking device and a lid locking mechanism capable of decreasing the resistance on operation of closing a lid, as compared with conventional ones.